


Everything I Know

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Five things that Jackson doesn't know, and one that he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently become obsessed with this ship, so I figured I'd post fluff before I posted the angst. You're welcome.

Jackson doesn't recall exactly when it happened. When the times alone with Abe melded into stolen kisses, secrets that they alone kept. When the calls of "Rafiki" turned into claims of "Mpenzi." There doesn't seem to be an exact time when brotherhood melted into something more... personal.

Jackson doesn't know why it turned into what it did. Abraham was always able to have so much better than what he got. Sure, he didn't have girls falling all over him, but it wasn't as though they actively avoided him, either. He has no idea why Abe chose him over everyone else.

Looking back on it, Jackson can't remember where it happened. Can't remember the place of their first kiss because every place became one and none of it mattered in that moment. All that mattered was Abraham. He can't remember where their first time was because the where seems so insignificant. What is significant is the sweat and the tears and the pure, unguided love pushed into that one night.

Jackson doesn't know who he was before Abraham. Can't figure out who he was before he started adopting some of Abe's characteristics; subtle things: head movements, body language, or even the way he laughs. He can't recall who he was before he was partly Abraham.

He doesn't know, even now, what, exactly, it is that they have. The nature of the relationship they shared. It's somewhere close to dating, but it's, somehow, _more_. More like they are one person inhabiting two bodies, having grown alone but together.

The one thing that Jackson knew was how. How they fit together in the dark of the night, their bodies intertwined in order to be as close as two people could. How they loved each other unconditionally and unrestricted.

Jackson Oz might not know when or why it happened, but he's glad it did.

 


End file.
